The Reason
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: A Red eye stroy, he finds a reason to fight for those he cares for.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason **

A Red Eye story, living with Snake and Otacon he now go out to find his reason to fight. Adder hope you don't mind but I used your charter a little bit

Hi Adder and Venom.

Chapter one – Madness

Red sat down as Otacon was watching his cartoons, he could not see why Otacon like this crap, ok Samurai Champloo was pretty good but still.

'Are you headaches getting worse' asked Otacon.

'Little by little'

He could not go to the doctors because of his eye, they would want to see what they can do with it and he liked where his eye was.

'Snake getting ready for a mission'.

Red nodded, he did not go on missions with Snake seeing that he had no reason to but he tried to earn his keep, cleaning, cooking and carrying things.

'He be going in a few days'

'Yes Otacon I know'

'So how about you go with him, watch his back'.

'Thank Otacon but no thanks'.

'Are you sure'

'Yes Otacon, I'm going shopping'

'ok'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Red was in the supermarket looking out for items of food. While he was out Red always wore sunglasses so that no one can freak out about his eye

While he was looking at some fruit and veg, he heard a voice, 'Hey Red'. Red Eye turned to see one of his best friends Adder.

Red smiled, 'Hi Adder, how was your mission'.

Adder gave Red a big bear hug, 'It went fine, how is snake'

'Same old, same old, how is shade'.

'He on a mission now'.

'Well would you like to have dinner with us'.

'As long Snake is not the cooking'.

Red eye laughed, 'Adder he not that…………….

Adder turned as Red fell to the ground, 'Red, red

The headaches were getting worse and worse and these flashes of other peoples past.

'I'm……I'm a shape changing Freak'.

'Red what are you talking about, that's Mist'.

'I'm….I'm a clone…..I'm not a real person'.

'Red that's snake'

'I'm…..I'm…….used to be bullied when I………was a teen for being……….different'.

'Red that's me'.

'Whats…….is……..my……name…'

'Red'.

'No……my…….real……..name'.

'You never told us Red'.

'I'm………..I'm…a nerd…who nearly….destroyed….the world….

'That's Otacon'.

'Yes……..take….me…to……..him……'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Adder carried Red back to base and got Otacon on the case.

'What happened to him' asked Otacon

'I don't knew he just fell and started talking about him being us'.

'He has been having headaches lately'.

'Does it have anything to do with this'.

'I don't know, I going to do a few tests'.

While Otacon was doing his tests on Red, Adder waited outside with Snake.

'You ok, asked Snake.

'Yeh I'm fine but I'm worried about Red'.

'Don't worry Otacon can fix it'.

Adder smiled as Otacon came out the room where they were keeping Red

'How is he' asked Adder

'He be fine for now'.

'So what made him fall', asked Snake

'I believe it has to do with his powers'.

'What about them'.

'You see his eye can copy a skill and keep that in his mind, his eye also reads your thoughts so he know what you would do next'.

'Yeh so'

'So its getting way too crowded in his mind which is cause to him losing his own thoughts'.

'So he won't know who he is'.

'That why he asked what his name was'.

'Yes I called Naomi to help him'.

'I don't trust her'.

'Snake she the only one who can help him'.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reason**

Enjoy the story, Hi to Adder, I is going to use Shade so look out for him and hi to Vaporeon-Chan (there happy now)

Chapter two – Weapon Shopping

Naomi was now giving Red a look over while Snake stayed behind her, he was not going to give Naomi a chance to do to others of what she had done to him. She drugged him so that she can look into his eye without him using his powers, as it was causing him to lose himself.

'So can you help him' asked Snake

'Well, yes but sunglasses are not going to work out, in time his eye will see though those too'.

'So what can we do'.

'He needs a heavy bandana, do you have one'.

'Shade left one a few weeks back'.

Naomi put it over his red eye and above his other eye so that he can see.

'Would that work' asked Snake

'Yes tell him he is not to take it off unless he really needs to use'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Red eye woke up a few hours later and his eye was cover he was about to take it off.

'Naomi says you're not to take that off unless you need to use your powers'.

Red turn and see Adder, 'I see, I hope I didn't cause too much bother'.

'Don't worry you can make it up too us'.

'I start cooking then'.

'Nope Doctor orders, you got to relax'.

'What then what should I do'.

'Don't worry I got someone to help you'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'HEY GUYS' shouted Shade as he walked into the base.

'This guy' asked Red

'He's my big brother so you can trust him and he's going to help my little bro'.

'Why do I have to be the little one'.

'Someone has to be' smiled Adder.

Shade and Snake shook hands.

'Ready to have fun' asked Shade.

'When with you, you could never be too ready' joked Snake.

Shade shook hands with Red, 'So your eye been causing trouble'.

'A little'.

'Well you can't use your eye too much now so me and snake are taking you weapon shopping'.

'I guess I don't have a choice in the matter'.

'Nope' joked Adder, 'Go have fun'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shade had taken them a place where he shopped for weapons, he was trying to show off all the guns on display.

'Shade, I'm not really a guns man, you just point then bang they dead'.

Shade and Snake looked at him

'I'm not talking about the few freaks you guys faced they don't count'.

'Ok', said Shade, 'So our man is a blade person, that's cool'.

So they looked at blade weapons for hours, sai's, spears, daggers and swords but none felt right for Red

'Sorry guys'.

'It's ok dude, a guys weapons is like himself, you got to find the right weapon for you dude'.

'Thanks Shade'.

Red went on looking at all the blades and he went all over them trying them out but none of them felt right

'What that' Red asked the Storekeeper.

'That my friend is a Kendo a wooden sword styled like the Samurai Swords'.

'May I'.

'Of course'.

Red felt it in his hands and something felt strange he don't know why but it felt great to have the kendo in his hand and it was even better when he tried it out.

'This one, but I have one money on me'.

'Don't worry' said Shade, 'My treat'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they got home Red never let go of Kendo once, Snake joked that red was in love with it.

Red was enjoying him self now, playing the play station with Shade on some fighting game.

Otacon had got a take away with booze and they had a little party and the police came twice to tell them to keep it down.

But Red could not stay like this for long, soon he would have to go on a mission so tomorrow he will look for his reason to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reason **

Enjoy the Chapter and Hi Adder and Vaporeon-Chan

Chapter Three – The Dojo

These last few weeks Red eye had been training his sword skills with his new Kendo at the top Dojo (Training place for Fighters). Already he was the top student within days, the other students were pissed off with Red as he beat them so many times and that was only today.

The Master of the dojo was a great man called Jin Mast and he called Red over at the end of the day.

'Red who have mastered skills of the blade within days and there seems you have no limit to your strength but you seem to lack a reason behind your skills'.

'You're right Master but what should I do'.

'The reason will come in time my friend, stay with those close to you and remember the tales I have told to you about those who had used the sword'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Red was walking along in the streets of New York to the base with Snake and the others. He was thinking of the tales his master had told him about some of the reason's that men had held swords.

Greed those who wanted power and money were always killed sooner or later because their greed did things the easy way.

Pride as warriors but some had pride working for a bad king and lead to their deaths

Hire was mostly the same between pride and greed

Red would not use these as his reason for fighting but there is another the master told him about fighting for others.

But Red was not sure he was that kind of person.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Red walked into the base he heard the others.

'Hey look who's back' said Shade

Adder looked up from a book, 'Good you can cook Red'.

Snake laughed and started to pull Adder's legs trying to get her into the bedroom.

Adder shook him for and ran shouting save me as Snake ran after her

Otacon was watching Outlaw Star

Red and Shade were cooking.

'So last day in the Dojo'

'Yeh'

'Snake going on the mission tomorrow'.

'The one with the new metal gear hidden in the tanker'.

'Yeh are you going to help'.

'I help Otacon the best I could'.

'So you are joining the fight'.

'Yes Shade'.

'Why dude'.

'As Adder said we are family, that's the only reason I need'.

Shade smiled 'About time man'.

Red smiled as he cooked the eggs

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Snake was on the tanker now. Adder wished someone went with him but they had enough trouble getting Snake on.

Shade could have go on but they had only one chance at this and snake had stay behind him.

Red eye was at the beach in a small motor boat waiting word for Otacon to pick up Snake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Otacon had called Red to tell him Snake would be picked up farther out then they hoped and he would call him back when they needed him.

Something felt wrong to Red this was meant to be a simple mission.

Red started to motor and headed out to sea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Half an hour after this Otacon called him and Red heard Adder screaming and shouting in the background.

'What happened' asked Red

'Ocelot, Metal Gear Ray, Liquid, Destroyed the tanker, Snake still out there'.

'What Liquid is back how'

'DAM IT RED SAVE SNAKE'.

Red hanged up and headed where snake was the tanker was a mess but no Snake.

Red eye took off the bandana and looked with his red eye.

Snake was under water, Red drive in, grab Snake and got him into the boat.

Snake was not breathing, Red checked his heart and was beating faintly. Red punched Snake in the chest three time and Snake then throw up some water.

Snake opened his eyes 'Thanks…….Red'.

'If you died dude Adder would kill me'.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reason

Enjoy the Chapter the story is going in to MGS2 story lines now and Hi Adder and Vaporeon-Chan.

Chapter Four – Wanted

Red had brought Snake onto their 2nd base it was bigger then their first but they had been betrayed somehow.

Adder was holding onto Snake while Otacon and Shade were watching the news.

'This is news 24 only hours ago a tanker was sunk by a terrorist group lead by the former hero Solid Snake now he is on the most wanted list'.

Pictures of Snake, Otacon, Adder and Shade were all over the news.

'Thanks for the save, Red'. Said Snake.

'Don't worry about it.

A rat like man walked into the base, he is called Snatch and looked after this base from time to time, 'Hey guys I heard the news'.

They nodded as Snatch went on coffee ran's.

Otacon sold their first base on E-Bay as the police on the news banged their way into the first base.

Shade was pissed off and tried to clam himself, 'Do you think it was Naomi'

Snake shook his head, 'She may have stab my back in the past but she had a reason for it, she has no reason to do this to us'.

'And she would also put a picture of me on the news' said Red

'Do you think it was Campbell'. Asked Adder

'No he would never do this to me'.

'Snatch see what you could find out for us' said Otacon, 'I'll dig around on the net'.

Snatch nodded said his goodbyes and told them to stay low.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It's been a few days since the tanker mission, they moved most of their stuff into the base now and Otacon had brought a mini bus from a school.

'Otacon why did you buy one of those things' asked Shade.

'They roomy, hold a lot of people and equipment so I thought it be great for us'.

Red had to do most of the shopping and carrying work from base to base seeing the rest were on the most wanted list and had a large bounty on their heads, shade laughed at this.

'Have you found anything on the net Otacon' asked Red

'Not a thing'

'Snatch will find something' said Snake.

'I hope so' said Adder, 'I'm ready to kick someone's ass'.

Shade kept himself busy making sure the guns were in check.

Snake was to stay on the couch by Adders orders

Otacon was on the net

Red cleaned and cooked mostly

Adder looked after Snake.

About a few hours later Snatch let himself in, everyone looked at him.

'Got any info' asked Snake.

'Thanks Snake no hello or how you been or its nice to see you'.

'Ha ha' said Snake

'Well I dig around the only thing I found out is the person is a she and she was a part of Snakes team when Snake was on the Shadow Moses.

'So it ether Naomi or Mei Ling' said Adder

'Seems like it to me' said Snatch

'Thanks Snatch'

Snatch nodded and left them to it.

'I don't think it ether Naomi or Mei Ling' said Snake

'Its best to be safe and keep away from both of them' said Shade.

'It would be for the best' agreed Otacon.

'It the way it has to be' said Adder.

Red nodded.

Snake stood up, 'It about time we know what the fuck is going now with this set up and do something about it'.

The rest cheered.

On the news they reporters were talking about the building of Big Shell.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A few months went by but this was a happy day, Snake and Adder were getting married, shade was the best man and Otacon was the Bride's maid.

After they both said I do they kissed and got into the limo to their holiday in Spain.

Shade was shouted at a bit at the beginning because he had Snake tied up to a lamppost naked when he was drunk which made him a hour late.

Otacon would not wear a dress so Shade made him and Red eye helped a little.

Snake and Adder would be away for two weeks so Red and Shade tried beating each other at every play station game there was while Otacon was setting up a new mission they would go on in a few months.

And this time they would be ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reason**

Enjoy the Chapter the story and Hi Adder and Vaporeon-Chan.

Chapter five – The Big Shell

The Big Shell was said to be housing a new metal gear and Otacon made sure of this about a hundred times.

Snake and Shade were going under water though the fence, Snake was the best at stealth and Shade will used his powers to blend in to the darkness.

Otacon, Red and Adder were getting a ride with the Seals undercover as workers for the Big Shell, Otacon made Orders which they could not question.

When they landed Otacon lead them past Surveillance Cameras and locked doors, Red wore shades and stayed behind them, carrying a suit case. Adder got off the other side of the copper.

Shade was cutting though the fence while Otacon kept them up to date, during a inspection tour by the US President , a terrorist group known as Dead Cell and had taken over Big Shell.

Snake and Shade got in Strut A.

'Shade I see a few Russian Mercenary's'

'Like the one's on that tanker'.

'Yeh'.

'Lets Knock them out' smiled Shade.

Snake knocked the first guard out while Shade used the dark and grabbed the last two guards.

They both quickly got onto the roof of Strut A where Red and Adder were.

'Hey good looking'

'Snake this is not the time' smiled Adder

Red handed Snake the Seals suit and Headphones.

'Otacon said it'll be easy for you to get around looking like a Seal'

'Thanks Red, what about you guys'.

'Shade is going to find out about Dead Cell, Otacon heard their numbers grow in a short time'.

'Yeh some of them are said to be former Foxhound members'.

'Adder will find where the hostages are being kept, its important to get them off before something happens'.

'Yeh before we find out about the Metal Gear'.

'And I see about this leader of theirs he is calling himself Solid Snake'.

'WHAT'.

'Yeh its strange, I may have to use my eye on him'.

'And Otacon'.

'He's finding out where the metal gear is on the shell.

'Ok see you guys later'.

Snake headed to strut B, a blonde kid wearing a weird stealth suit while the other Seals were killed, .his codec rang it was Shade, 'Dude a dead cell member called Vamp there'.

'I heard about him'.

'Keep your guard up dude he's lighting fast'.

'Will do'.

Shade kept to the darkness there were too many of these Dead Cell freaks to deal with about 20 or 30 of them and all had powers.

Adder had a hard time getting into Shell-1 and now there was a retinal scanner, 'Shit'.

Adder got out of there as soon as she could and codec Otacon.

Red could not find there leader so far but he followed Olga a fighter Snake meet on the tanker.

Otacon got back to the copper and Snake rang then telling him about Raiden. 'But Snake I thought Foxhound was disbanded years ago'.

'The kid says he works for them I think he could help us a little'.

'Ok Snake but I have news it seems that the group that set us up is called the Patriots'.

'I see ok Otacon lets get to the bottom of this'.

Red was at Strut D where two Dead Cell members were, one was tall and one was small, the tall one had long brown hair and bread and held a spear like weapon in his hand, the small one was bald and was really ugly and kept sniffing.

'Somebody here' he said.

The tall guy looked around, 'You better come out there's no fooling my friend'.

Red walked out to face them.

The small one laughed, 'Can I kill, say I can Kill him', and brought up a double edge sword.

The tall one still looked at Red eye, 'Who are you'.

Red just looked at them, 'Death'. And Hold his Kendo in both hands.

The small one ran at Red and shouted I'm the non stop killer Ten and I be more then happy to kill you.

Red blocked his fast attacks at a time only taking a few swings at him, it seem to Red that this Ten was a mad man and lived to kill others.

Ten kept swinging at red and laughed his head of till red saw a opening and took it.

The kendo cut thought his body into the heart and Ten laughed no more.

The tall one looked at him, 'How did you kill him with a wooden sword'.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reason **

Enjoy People and Hi Adder and Vaporeon-Chan

Chapter six – The numbers

The tall man just stared at Red for a moment taking in what just happened, 'Answer how did you kill him with just a wooden sword'.

'I told you, I'm your death'.

The tall man held his staff like weapon in his hand firmly, 'Well death, I'm twenty two'.

'What is it with you guys and numbers'?

'I'll tell you before you die, you see we are sorted by numbers not names, the lower the number the more dangerous the person is'.

Twenty two throw a few stabs at Red but he swing them away with his kendo then at the last stab Red grab at the end below the blade of the spear and held down with his kendo. Twenty two came closer and throw a few punches. Red grabs the back of his head and bangs it into the wall till blood came out.

Red then had a quick look at the mess, 'I'll send the repair bill to you'.

Otacon was with Adder at the moment on top of Shell 1 where Otacon landed the copper and they just got word from Snake that he and Raiden were helping Peter Stillman with the C4.

Shade meanwhile was keeping a eye on Stillman in Strut C within the darkness.

After a while he got word form Snake that Fat man had a bomb planted in Shell 2 and Stillman was going after it.

'Ok Stillman, I got a friend called Shade, he'll help you get to Shell two'.

'Thanks just don't call me Peg legged Pete no more'.

He opened the door and looked around for Shade soon he stepped forward.

'Are you Shade' he asked.

'Yeh it's good to meet you Mr Stillman'.

'Pete, lets go I got a bomb to see to'.

They were on the connecting bridge Shell 1 – 2 after killing a few soldiers to get there. There was a man planting explosives, they were not online yet.

'Pete you go around while I deal with this guy'.

Stillman nodded and went around him quickly and went though to Shell 2.

'Hey man planting those on a clean up plant seems like a bad idea to me', said Shade

The man turned around, he was thin and pale in fact he was white as a sheet.

'I'm am light-mare' he said, 'And you are Shade'.

'Not another fan' joked Shade.

'Good is with Darkness yet I'm with light, lets see who wins'.

A blinding light caused Shade to close his eyes and he was quickly punch at, Dam if this kept up, he be most likely to be the dead one.

Shade used the darkness to shed his eyes from the light, but he could not see the guy, then he popped out of nowhere.

'I can use the light and travel at the speed at light ha ha'

Shade then grabbed his twin hand guns and shot him in the head.

Stillman called him on the codec, 'Shade don't come any closer to Shell 2 in fact get out of there'.

'What happening Pete'.

'Fat man got my number this bomb is going off'.

'Pete I'll……………

'No Shade I only got 30 seconds left'.

Shade ran as fast as he could into Strut D

And then just like that Stillman was dead.

Snake had told Raiden to freeze the other bomb in strut A, he then called Otacon to pick him up in the copper at strut L.

Shade took a few moments to get his breath back and saw Red eye, 'Hey Red what're you doing'.

'I sense whoever is the leader of this is behind the door'.

'Dude the explosives are online'.

'That's why we wait Shade'.

They waited till Raiden came along and took the explosives offline with the PSG1.

'Red how did you know that was going to happen'.

Red smiled, 'I guessed it'.

They knocked Raiden out and lay him down in Strut D.

When they got back they both saw a large man wearing a black cloak, he looked at them, 'Who are you two'.

'Who are you' asked Shade.

'I'm Solid Snake'.

Shade and Red laughed then they heard someone they know and love shouting No he's not'.

The man in the cloak looked up as he saw the real Solid Snake at the side of the copper and Solid snake fired a few rounds at him but the man moved fast and fire flow at him destroying his cloak but he wore a cyborg like suit.

By then Red took off his bandana and looked at the man, 'Shade he is not Solid, he is Solidus Snake'.

'The man laughed, 'That's right not liquid or solid but stronger then the two put together'.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Reason**

Enjoy People and Hi Adder and Vaporeon-Chan

Chapter Seven – Enter The Adder

Solidus jumped off the bridge onto the harrier which Vamp was driving. Otacon, Snake and Adder know that their copper stand no chance against the harrier.

'Shit, its coming at us', said Snake.

Adder quickly throw down a RGB6 and a Stinger down to Shade and Red as the harrier got a shot at the coppers tail.

Otacon looked back, 'It's no good I'll have to land it'.

'While they fight it out Adder can find the President and get the disk we need'.

Adder nodded and climb down the rope to the connecting bridge and into strut L.

Shade and Red were left to take out the trash.

'So Red you ready'

'I was hoping to face him'.

Shade picked up the stinger and he hit the right wing while Red hit the left.

After a while Shade had a shot at the tail end of the harrier and took it.

Inside the harrier after Shades shot Solidus eye was gone, 'Dam, Vamp go.

A metal gear ray jump out of the water and grab the harrier in its mouth so to speck.

Vamp quickly got out and ran on the water somehow.

But at this time Shade and Red only cared about the metal gear.

'Till next time' shouted Solidus, as the metal gear ray drive back into the water.

'How rude, he didn't even say my hair looked nice' joked Shade

Red eye just looked into the water, 'We'll meet him again'.

'How do you know that'.

Red smiled, 'Because I want to fight him'.

Adder had just taken out the power supply to the electrified floor with the Nikita she found in the B1 chamber in Shell 2.

Adder entered the cell and President Johnson turned, 'Your not the other woman'.

'No I'm Adder we're here in put a stop to the new Metal Gear.

'Ok switch to codec'.

Adder did and the President told about the Patriots and his hope to blackmail them to become one of them and Arsenal Gear and the GW system and the Patriots fear of free spread of information in the digital age.

After he got off the codec he took out a MO disk, 'This disk can't destroy Arsenal, but it will stop it, it has a computer virus similar to the Fox Die'.

Then Adder heard someone else, 'Mr President, you're pushing your rights of free speech', and shot him and fled the scene.

Adder was about to go after him but Johnson grab her arm, 'No he did us a flavour, you have to find Emma Emmerich, she the only one who can use the disk'. Then for better or worse the President was dead.

Adder got Otacon on codec, 'Do you have a sister that works here'

'Yes she in the Shell-2 core'.

'Why did we not know about this'.

'Adder I have not seem my sister in years'.

'Ended on bad notes'.

'Sort of, I told her the evils of my family's past but here she is'.

'It quite flooded there Otacon'.

'Dam she afraid of the water'.

'That would be a bit of a problem'.

'See if you can help her, then meet us in Shell one, Shade and Red eye are already there'.

'Right, over and out'.

Adder went though the water and swam though till she reach a swimming pool like area and there was Vamp, he looked up to Adder, 'Hello sweet thing, the girl is beyond the door behind me if you can defeat me, you can past'.

'Adder grab two M5 and shot at him till the round out , Vamp took a few step back and then jump on the sides of the wall.

Pissed Adder got her bow and shot arrows into his chest.

Vamp jumped into the pool, Adder throw a few grenades into the pool and then the water turned into blood and Vamp screamed.

Adder smiled, 'Yeh that what you get when you cut my boyfriend's arm bitch'.

Adder went though the door but she could not see Emma anywhere, she must be hiding. Adder soon found her in a locker.

'No please don't hurt me'.

'Don't worry I'm a friend of your brothers'.

Adder got Emma on to codec and Otacon talked her a little.

'Are you ready to go' asked Adder

'Yeh but I'm afraid of the water'.

'Don't worry I'll swim you just hold on'.

Emma nodded as Adder lead them back to the pool like area where Adder fought Vamp, they took a little break and went past the flooded area of Shell-2, and went on to strut L and only stop a few times as Adder took out the guards.

Emma and Adder climb down the ladder from strut L to the strut L oil fence.

Adder covered Emma with her arrows while Emma walked over the fence and she then heard a sniper shot and a guard went down and Snake came up on codec, 'I thought I should help'.

Adder smiled 'The only help I need is when we alone Snake'.

Snake smiled 'Don't give me ideas while we're on a mission'.

'Well I do like it when you……

Snake hanged up and Adder laughed but not for long

Vamp was back he jumped out of the water and grab Emma with a large knife to her neck.

Adder had to take a shot and aim at Vamp head and her aim was true as the arrow hit Vamp in the head but Vamp still stab her.

Emma fall down as Snake rushed to her and snake got Adder on codec 'Adder she in bad shape I'll take her to Shell 1, you bring the disk ASAP'.

Adder ran to Shell 1 hoping she was not too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Reason **

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Hi to Adder

Chapter eight – Arsenal Gear

Adder ran into Shell 1 were most of the computers were with the rest of the gang waiting, 'How is she'.

Snake turned, 'It's not good Adder, we did our best but Red's eye still says she going to die'.

Adder quickly looked at Red and he just nodded, knowing that she wanted the truth no matter how bad it was.

Snake quickly put the MO disk in and Emma started working on the computer when she was done she nearly fell off the chair but Otacon caught her, 'E.E'

Emma looked up at him, 'Hal……I…I never…….hated….you'.

'Oh E.E'.

'Hal please….call…me……..Emma'.

Meanwhile Adder and Snake were looking at the computer.

'Snake do you think this will work'.

'Only one way to find out'.

It was up loaded to 90 and it stopped

'Dam what happened'.

'Will it still work'.

Snake frowned 'I don't know'.

'Is….everything…..alright….'asked Emma.

Adder looked at Snake and he shook his head, Adder turned to Emma, 'Yeh everything is fine, you did a good job'.

Emma smiled, 'Good….I'm……glad…..to….right…my...wrongs'.

Emma then closed her eyes for the last time while Otacon was still holding her.

'E.E….What's wrong with E.E'.

Emma could not answer that now.

Then Otacon spoke again, 'Emma, Emma, EMMA'.

Adder cried and Shade hugged her while Snake walked to Otacon while Red lowed his head.

Otacon was crying and shouting, Snake then hugged Otacon tightly, 'It's ok Otacon, It's ok to cry'.

Otacon tried to get out of the hug, 'No its not, I should have….'.

'It's ok Hal'.

Otacon then cry but he hugged Snake.

'Otacon we need you' said Snake, 'We need you to take the Hostages out of here, you're the only one who can save these people'.

Otacon nodded, 'You need to take out Solidus, that's the only way get in Arsenal and kill all of the soldiers'.

Red lifted the knocked out Raiden over his shoulders, 'Solidus wants this one, we could use him'.

Snake nodded, 'Shade can use the darkness and sneak in'.

Shade nodded and smiled, 'We're going to blow everything up'.

Snake smiled

Adder shook her head, 'Boys'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Solidus and Ocelot had taken in Raiden in to Arsenal, Shade had sneak in and open the door way for the others.

As the other made their way in Big Shell fell apart

Snake nodded, 'Good job Shade'.

They made their way into Arsenal Gear Ileum, Arsenal guards then turn up and pointed at them.

Shade smiled and looked at Red, 'You ready for some fun, Red'.

Red grab his pair of twin handguns, 'Of course'.

Snake hold up his M4 and shot down a few guards, running at one and ramming the butt of the gun at the guards head.

Adder pulled out her bow and shot a few arrows at each guard and they fell down one at a time.

Shade used the darkness and took out a lot of guards.

Red shot down a few guards as soon as he saw them.

They made their way to the sigmoid colon room and guards drop down from above.

Shade smiled again, 'These guys don't know when to give up'.

Adder smiled at shade, 'They're just Solidus bitches'.

Snake turned, 'They just giving Solidus time'.

Red looked on, 'Then lets get this over and done with'.

They all shot each guard down as they kept on coming, and got out of the way for each shot that was fired on them.

The guards stop coming but she came.

Fortune

'I have been waiting for this day for a long time, Solid Snake'.

'And you would be, what a fan'.

'You killed my Father'.

'Lady I have no idea what you're going on about'.

Her rail gun was ready for action, 'I will kill you'.

The other stood by Snake side, 'Don't worry guys, I got this'.

Adder looked at Snake, 'But….'.

'Don't worry, there no such thing as a which, I'll find a way'.

Adder kissed him, 'Don't go dying on me'.

Snake nodded as Adder, Shade and Red made their way up the ladder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Adder, shade and Red were on standing on the Arsenal Gear rectum and heard Solidus voice.

'I was told you lot would show up but I did not believe Shadow eye at first'.

'You know Shadow eye', asked Shade.

'He's the one who got me these Metal Gear Rays

Three Metal gear Rays jumped out of the water onto the rectum, one for each of them.

'Good bye'.

Red throw the RGB6 at Adder, she looked at it, 'What about you Red'.

Red smiled, 'I got this', he grab his own arm and it suddenly glowed blue brightly in a sword like way, 'My Chi'.

Red throw his Chi like swords at the Ray closest to him

While Adder shot Arrows at the middle Ray's head

And Shade shot at his with the stinger

Red's ray fell down first but using so much chi, Red too fell down.

The middle Ray saw this and set it's foot to step on Red.

Adder ran at Red and got him and herself out of the way as Shade hit it with the stinger


	9. Chapter 9

**The Reason**

Enjoy the chapter – Hi Adder and Vaporeon-Chan

Chapter nine – Red Eye vs. Solidus Snake

The last two Metal Gear rays started going hey wire and shaking a lot, Solidus saw this as they attack him.

Solidus spring into action as they fired at him, moving fast as lighting he took out both Rays, 'Dam the Patriots'.

Fortune walked up to him with Solid Snake in front with his hands tied behind his back, 'Look at what I found'.

'Good, Ocelot has informed me, that a virus has taken over the GW system, and Snake your friends can put their weapons down'.

Adder throw hers down straight away, Shade slowly put his twin handguns on the ground and Red put his gun down but he still had his Kendo.

'Why should we care about the GW system'. Asked Fortune.

'Its what we are here to get to use the GW data filter to get a list of names, the names of the Patriots'.

'What about Arsenal, your not going back on our deal now are you'.

'I don't care about this death trap, you are just a distraction for the patriots'.

'You were using us'.

'Yes as you were to me, but I will not stand in your way enjoy Arsenal'.

'I will'.

Someone started laughing behind them, everyone looked at Ocelot, 'My, My how funny, I almost hate to see it end, but I have to stop as the S3 plan is finished'.

'What' asked Solidus

'Solidus you were all used, you, Fortune, Vamp, the kid to make the Solid Snake Simulation to produce soldiers equal to Solid Snake, all we needed was the creation of the right conditions, which is why everything going on here is so like Shadow Moses, the heart attacks, the ninja, you Solidus and the kid are like Snake and the big Boss, the only unplanned thing here is the presence of Snake and his friends'.

Fortune started to cry, 'All of our deaths, all of our suffering was planned'.

Ocelot shot her in the chest and she looked in shock, 'You're no lady luck, you just felt so sorry for your self, you believed everything we told you'.

Ocelot jump onto a Metal gear Ray, 'It's time to say good bye'.

As bullets rushed at them Fortune is up using her true powers saving the rest as a bullet hit the handcuffs behind Snake

Ocelot looked down at them, 'I forgot your heart in on the right, fine take this' and unlocked everything he had on them.

But Fortune hold up as she saved all around her.

Ocelot came out of the metal gear rays head but he sounded different, 'Hello Brothers'.

'Liquid' asked Snake

'Yes snake it was I who brought you her, for some reason when you are around I can take over Ocelot, now I have everything I need for my war with the patriots'.

The Arsenal gear started to move along the water.

'Bye snake'.

'NO, LIQUID'. Snake broke his handcuffs and started running at Ray as his dived into the water and he dived after his.

Adder started to run after him but Shade stop her, 'He'll be fine, its snake we're taking about'.

Arsenal Gear hold to a stop once it hit Manhattan in front of Federal Hall.

Solidus looked at them, 'All I wanted was the Patriots to give back our basic freedoms and civil rights, I never sought personal power, but I will have to kill the kid and you lot too'.

Red eye looked at Shade and Adder, 'I got this'.

Shade looked at him, 'You really want to face him, why'.

Red smiled, 'He is strong a warrior who I can match my skills against'.

Solidus held up his two swords in each hand and laughed 'You think you can beat me with a kendo stick'.

Red smiled 'All you're doing is taking'.

Solidus ran at Red and Red ran at him, Shade noticed that then Red was wearing A evil like grin and thought to himself man he is enjoying himself

Blocking his attacks fast, Red was starting to understand the way solidus fighting move and aimed at his weakest points and cut open his leg

Solidus looked at his leg shocked, 'How, did you do that'.

Red eye took off his bandana and looked at Solidus with his Red eye, 'This eye has made me powerful both in mind and strength and Skill, but it is my friends that give me my true power' and put all of his chi into his Kendo and rushed at him.

Solidus too ran but in fear of the unknown out come of this fight

Both now standing behind each other, Solidus broke in half the kendo did a clean cut all the way though Solidus Snake, Red had won.

They now stand in the street with people giving them looks and Snake walked up to them, Adder hugged him.

Snake smiled 'I got the MO disk, this has the names of the Patriots'.

Shade smiled, 'Now we can fight the fight'.

Adder still hugging him, 'We can look into the future with hope'.

Red joined in the circle, 'We can make a difference, all of us'.

They headed back to the base with strange news all the Patriots have been dead for the last 100 years.


End file.
